We can do this together
by KiariWill
Summary: My first story in english. She was scared. He was scared. But they would do it together. Fluff. Rated T just in case.
1. week 5

Jo had been acting weird the whole week, so when Alex got home and didn't see her, he worried. He had seen her left the hospital three hours ago and she had told him that she was going home. He checked the kitchen and the living room and she wasn't there.

"Jo, are you home?"He asked but he didn't get a reply.

He went upstairs and entered their room but he didn't saw her there. When he was leaving he heard a weeping coming from the bathroom. He run there and when he saw her his heart stopped for a second, she was kneeled next to the bathtub sobbing; he kneeled in front on her and put his hands in her shoulders.

"Hey, Jo What happened? Are you ok?"He said with concern written all over his face.

"I'm… I'm. I can't do this" She raised her head to look at him only a second and then she looked at her hands again. That's when he saw it. She was holding a pregnancy test.

"Oh, Jo. Are you pregnant?" She cleaned the tears of her eyes and nodded.

"I can't do this Alex. I can't bring a child to this world. I never had a mother; until I met you no one had ever told me that he loved me. I'm not ready to become a mother. I don't know how to raise a child. What if the baby hates me? If I have to do this on my own I won't I won't…" Alex let her finish and then he sat her in his lap and he started wiping her tears.

"We can do this princess. We are together. No one is going to leave you. You are not alone anymore. You are not on your own. I'm here for you and for our baby" he said putting a hand in her belly.

"You-you don't hate me?" she said babbling.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because, because you are always saying that you don't like children and I thought you were going to be mad at me and kick me out of your house and then I would have to raise a child alone." After saying that she realized how stupid it sounded, Alex would never leave her and she knew it but when she found about the baby she was scared.

"I love you and that's not going to change and a baby is a good thing… We are going to become parents princess" He cupped her head with his hands and kissed her softly in her lips. When he looked at her she was smiling.

"Alex, I love you. We-we are going to have a baby. I'm happy." When he heard her saying that a grin appeared on his face he was glad that she had finally allowed herself to be happy about it.

"I'm happy too. We can do this. We are extraordinary together." After saying that they kissed again, more pasionately now.

A/N: I know this was a bit short but if you like it I will update more. The idea is follow the whole pregnancy and the childhood of their child. Please read and review.


	2. Week 7

Alex woke up with the noise of Jo throwing up. He went to the bathroom and held her hair until she finished, in that moment he helped to stand up and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" he said while he caressed her back.

"Your freaking baby is making me feel like I had been run by a car" she said smiling and kissing him quickly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked tickling her.

"No, it's not, jerk" she said laughing and slapping his arm.

"How can I make you feel better?"He asked seriously now, with real concern in his voice.

"You can me prepare me breakfast…" she said jokingly until she realized he was serious "Hey, Alex I'm ok. It's not **you**r freaking baby. It's **our** freaking baby and I love it."

"I love our freaking baby too, just like I love you." He whispered to her ear. Now it was him who kissed her, softly at the beginning until she opened her mouth and ran her tongue against his lips. It drove him crazy. She drives him crazy. He lifted her and held her against the bathroom wall and she put her legs around his waist. They were making out passionately until she pulled apart and said.

"I'm going to be late to work" she kissed him one last time and then put her feet on the ground "Now, go prepare me breakfast" once she said that she started taking off the T-shirt she was wearing to walk into the shower.

"You know, you being topless in front of me doesn't precisely help." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She turned to face him a told him:

"The baby wants breakfast. We can do _that_ later" she said jumping in the shower closing the screen behind her.

"Don't use the baby against me" he said jokingly contemplating her in the shower, completely naked "You're beautiful."

"I can use the baby against you if I want because I'm carrying it" she said "You say that I'm beautiful now but you will regret it in nine eight because I'll be fat"

"You might have a big belly, but you would still be beautiful" he opened the shower screen, gave him a peck on the lips and the left to prepare her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she went downstairs she saw him waiting for her in the kitchen table with tray with 2 coffees and a box of powdered sugar donuts. She was amazed of how caring he was being with her now that he know she was pregnant.

"I wouldn't mind being pregnant longer if you prepared me breakfast with my favorite donuts everyday" she took one for the box and asked him "When did you get them?"

"I went to the grocery shop while you were in the shower. I prepared you breakfast before a couple times."

"Thank you." She said leaning to kiss him with her mouth full of sugar. He ran his tongue through her lips to clean it "The baby really likes donuts. And it hates decaf!" she said while taking a sip of her coffee "Why did you make me decaf?"

"Caffeine is not good for the baby."

"I don't care, decaf is disgusting."

"It can make it have growth problems for the rest of its life."

"Don't use the baby against me."

"You used it first princess"

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.


	3. Week 8

When Alex woke up, Jo was still sleeping, her head resting in his shoulder. She was beautiful, he had thought it since the first time he had seen her. She was hot that's for sure but beautiful was a more accurate word. He moved carefully trying not to wake her up and rested her head on the pillow. He pulled off her t-shirt until it showed her belly, put his head closer and started talking to it.

"Hi peanut… I'm your dad. I can be an ass sometimes and some people think I'm a jerk and I can't blame them, but I take care of the people I love. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I love your mom and I will never leave you. You are my family. Your mom loves you too. She is a fantastic person, she won't leave you either. She is smart, brave and strong. "

Jo was awake now listening to what he was saying with a knot in her throat, it was in moments like this one when she felt lucky to have the life she had. She had been through a lot but it all lead to the happiness she was feeling right now. She was in love with a wonderful man who loved her and their baby. Sure that he could be a douche sometimes but he was always caring with her. She let him keep on talking.

"Your mom and I, well we didn't have normal childhoods, but we will both do our best for you to be happy. You will have lots of other people who will love you too. I'm sure aunt Meredith and Aunt Cristina will be very happy when we tell them that they're going to have a niece or nephew." He stopped talking when he heard Jo yawn.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked pretending to be sleepy.

"I was talking to the baby. I know it can't hear me, it hasn't developed ears yet but it feels right. You should try." He said a little ashamed while Jo sat up and cuddled in his side.

"Ok." She looked down at her belly and put a hand on it "Hi baby. Is that a good start? "She said looking up at Alex. She sat between his legs and they both had now their hands in her belly.

"Yes of course. Just tell him or her how you feel. I call it peanut." He said grinning at her and kissing her forehead.

"Peanut. I like it." She looked down at her belly again. "So Peanut. I'm your mommy. I hope you feel good in there but I'm not sure it's a nice place. I love you and your dad loves you too. He's a really good person. He pretends he doesn't give a shit about people but…"

"You can't say that in front of a baby, princess" He said tickling her.

"I'm talking to our baby don't interrupt me" She said keeping a straight face "As I was saying he pretends he doesn't care about people but he does, a lot"

"Do I?" He said kissing her neck.

"Yes, you do." She said turning to face him and then whispered in his ear "You're going to be a great father" he smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"And you're going to be a great mother." He pulled apart then and asked her "Do you mind if we tell Meredith and Cristina?"

"No, of course not. Tell them whenever you want."

"I was thinking. Mer invited us to her Thanksgiving dinner in two weeks. We could tell them there."

"Am I invited? I don't think Medusa likes to hang up with interns."

"Of course you're invited. It's a family dinner. Meredith is my family and you and the baby are my family so like it or not you're part of Medusa's family now." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We are a family now" she said.

"Yes, we are princess"

A/N: So, what do you think? Please read and review. There is a poll in my profile about the baby's gender. I'll do what you say.


	4. Week 9

**Monday**

"Have you made an appointment with an OB/GYN?" They were cuddled in the couch sharing popcorn.

"I tried last month when I found out but they told me I had to be at least 8 weeks and last week I forgot with all the intern exam crap." Jo shifted to face him.

"Now our baby has a Resident mommy" He said, truly proud of her, and gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled, indeed she had passed the exam thanks to him, he had helped her a lot the two weeks before the exam because she had been very busy to study with the drizzles and the morning sickness the month before.

"Thanks to its daddy" she looked down at her belly now "That's true Peanut, if you ever have problems studying ask your dad to teach you Karev's method. You'll pass all your exams I promise." Since the first time Alex talked to the baby the week before they had both get used to do it at least three times a day. "Alex, I was wondering… Have you thought about a name?" She had been thinking about it the whole week.

"Yes I've been thinking about it, if it's a girl I like Amanda, Kate or Claire and if it's a boy I like Sebastian, Damien or maybe George."He also had been thinking about it the whole week.

"I like your girl names" Jo said "But I don't like Sebastian it's too old fashioned. My name is Josephine I know how it is to grow up with an old name. I thought about Luke, Ian or Connor if it's a boy and Lucy, Grace or Paige if it's a girl."

"No, not Lucy. I had a girlfriend called to Lucy who left me to go to Africa. I like Grace."

"Your girlfriend left you to go to Africa. What a bitch!" Jo didn't know anything about Alex's ex-girlfriends. She was angry with that woman for breaking Alex's heart.

"I have been through a marriage, through a divorce and through lots of crazy chicks, but it's Ok I don't mind. Now I'm here with you and I love you more than I've loved anyone. I'm happier right now than I've ever been and it's thanks to you."He cupped her cheeks with his hands and placed a sot kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy with you Alex. But I want to kill those chicks for hurting you" She said visibly

"Avenger Jo. Hot." He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing hi fiercely while his hand reached under her shirt.

"I was serious, Jerk."She said pulling apart.

"Shut up and kiss me, princess" He kissed her again and she entwined the fingers with his hair, he made his way down her neck with his lips while she moaned softly.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Friday**

They were both sitting in the OB/GYN's waiting room surrounded by women in different states of pregnancy; some alone, with people joining them. Jo was really happy that Alex was there with her. She was very scared, until now she hadn't worried about the baby, but now she was afraid; afraid of the baby being hurt, or having a disease or even dead.

Alex felt her worrying and immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He wanted to make her feel comfortable and assure her he was there with her even when he was as worried as her. He was a pediatric surgeon, damn it, he knew about every disease their baby could have.

"Do you think Peanut will be alright?" Jo whispered in his ear. She was really scared. She didn't want the rest of mothers to think she was crazy for been worried about her baby.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be Ok, don't worry I'm here with you." He gave him a peck on the lips.

The doctor's door opened and appeared a man calling her name "Ms. Wilson"

He held her hand again and they both stood up leading towards the doctor's practice Jo sat in her chair, took off her pants and waited for the doctor. Alex was holding her hand with his and the both were watching the monitor and when the image appeared both of their hearts skipped a beat. There was it, their baby, they were both looking at it and listening to its heartbeat amazed. Jo was crying and even if he would never admit it Alex was crying too. He placed a kiss in her forehead and said:

"That's our baby."

"Yes, our little peanut."

After that there was a silence that the OB/GYN broke saying:

"Both the baby and the mother are perfectly healthy."

Jo smiled and Alex smiled too and they both stayed there smiling and crying at the same time, staring at their baby.

A/N: Here it is! Thank you for the kind reviews, they really make my day. You could vote in my profile in the poll about the baby's gender please vote so I can know what you want. What do you think about the names I said? Is there any other name you like? One last question, what do you prefer short chapters and daily updates or longer chapters and updating two or three times a week? Please tell me in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Week 10

They were standing at Meredith's door waiting for someone to open the door. They were holding hands, their fingers entwined. Jo whispered to Alex ear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? How will we tell them?"

"Yes, Meredith likes you. Just be yourself. We'll wait for a good moment."

"Yes but she is my boss and I'm carrying her best friend's baby" That was the moment Meredith decided to open the door. Her eyes and mouth were wide opened and Jo knew she had heard everything she had said.

"Oh my God. Jo. You are… Are you pregnant?" She was visibly happy for them both.

"Yes" They answered at the same time. When they say it Meredith wrapped her arms around them hugging them.

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now, Could you let us in? It's freaking freezing out here and I don't want my girlfriend or my baby to die frozen."

"Oh my God Alex. You're having a baby!" Meredith was letting them in and hugging them again.

"I know. You never thought that was going to happen, right?"

In that moment Zola came running down stairs wearing a princess costume and jumped into his uncle's arms.

"Jo, Uncle Alex. You're here." The little girl really liked her uncle's girlfriend. They had been babysitters together lots of times and the little girl seemed to really like Jo. She even called her my very best friend once.

"We're here princess. How are you? You know something Zo, now you can call Jo Aunt Jo if you want."

"Aunt Jo, Aunt Jo" She jumped into her arms. Jo hugged the girl closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aunt Jo, I think I like it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to have a cousin Zozo. Right now it's growing inside Aunt Jo." He pointed Jo's belly.

"How far along are you?" asked Meredith, excited.

"10 weeks right now." They both answered at the same time.

"Wow, you're close to know the gender. That's great. You want to know it, right?" They both looked at each other. They hadn't talk about it yet. Jo answered first.

"Yes, well I think so. We didn't talk about that." She looked at Alex. "If you don't want to know I don't mind"

"Yes, I want to know. I thought you wouldn't. We have to paint the nursery."

"That's true, but I don't want it pink if it's a girl, I hate that color."She was smiling at Meredith talking to her like a friend "Our next appointment is next month. We will have to wait."

"I can let you some pregnancy clothes if you want. I'm not going to use them again."

"That would be great. But I don't think that I'm going to need them until next month or so."

"I wouldn't be so sure it grows overnight."

Cristina came out for the kitchen saying:

"Did I hear right? Are we going to have an Evil Spawn baby?"

"Don't insult my baby!" Jo was visibly pissed.

"I'm not insulting the baby I'm insulting the father"

"You're not fixing it!" Jo was angry now. Alex loved to see Jo overprotective with the baby and with him because of the hormones but he didn't want her to get herself in trouble because of him so he whispered to her ear. "Shh, it's ok. Cristina and I… we're friends. We love each other in our own way. Even if we annoy the hell out of each other. She calls me Evil Spawn I call her Queen of Evil. We're good. You don't have to get mad. But that's hot."

With his words she relaxed and even smiled with the last part. "I'll show you what's hot when we arrive home."

"I can't wait."

A/N: Here it is! Thank you for the kind reviews, they really make my day. You could vote in my profile in the poll about the baby's gender. What do you think about the names I said in the previous chapter? Is there any other name you like? One last question, what do you prefer short chapters and daily updates or longer chapters and updating two or three times a week? Please tell me in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	6. Week 12

Jo was exhausted, taking off the dress she was wearing after they date. It was their first date and they were both very excited, it was weird because they'd been together for almost a year but they didn't have much free time with their jobs and her exams. So when they both had time Alex decided to ask her on a date. She put on a short black dress (Jo wanted to wear sexy clothes while she could) and he picked her at their door bringing flowers.

"Wow. You look beautiful. You know it right?" he kissed her cheek and gave her the flowers.

"You didn't have to bring me flowers. You look handsome too" She grabbed his arm and rested her head in his shoulder for a second "Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a first date. What kind of man would I be if I didn't bring flowers? Thank you. We are going to a restaurant I used to go when I was an intern." He opened her door and helped her into his car.

"You're such a gentleman!"Jo kissed his cheek before taking his hand and getting into the car. "You know, it's been years since I last went to a restaurant. I don't have much free time." She smiled she wasn't very convinced with the idea at first but Jo had to admit Alex had a good idea. She was enjoying the night so far.

"I don't have free time either but, you know, this feels good." He smiled when he saw Jo relaxed, she had been very busy and stressed lately and he wanted to make her feel calm and that's why he thought about taking her on a date she didn't seem very excited with the idea at first but he convinced her and he was happy to see she was enjoying it.

They reached the restaurant; it was small, nothing too fancy. Alex knew Jo would like it better that way. The waiter led them to the table and they ordered their food.

"You know, you're the most beautiful woman I've been on a date with." She smiled with the compliment squeezing his hand,

"You are very pretty yourself too."It was his turn to smile now looking at her amazed. They were staring into each other's eyes when the waiter broke the silence.

"Here you got your dishes. Would you want wine?" They both said no at the same time. Since Jo told him she was pregnant Alex hadn't had alcohol, not even a beer. She knew it was hard for him and she really thanked him. It is difficult not to want a beer if the person next to you is having one and Jo didn't have that problem. He didn't have caffeine either. Jo thought it was really sweet and it made her love him even more.

"We will both have water." Alex smiled at the waiter, who was looking at them, and then looked back at Jo.

"You don't have to do this. The water thing. You can drink wine if you want."

"It's not fair for you. It's our baby. You're not the only one has to make sacrifices. If you don't drink alcohol, me neither. I want you to know I'm ready to make sacrifices too that I'm here for you and that I love you. I love you and our baby more than anything." He was holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"I know you can make sacrifices, I know you're here for me and I really appreciate what you're doing. I love you too Alex. I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

They finished their food and left the restaurant holding hands. They got into his car again and went home. They both had been on call last night and they were very tired.

As soon as they got home Jo asked Alex to unzip her dress and she took it off, she was about to turn around to get some clothes to go to bed when Alex said.

"Jo, turn around." She looked at him, he was staring at her belly and that's when she noticed it: a small, almost invisible baby bump, she instinctively placed her hand there and got closed to Alex so he could do the same. He did and looked into her eyes.

"It seems our Peanut is growing strong." They both smiled.

Right now they were both the happiest people in the world. They stood there with their hands in Jo's belly, smiling. She kissed him and she wrapped his arms around her.

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews, they make me the happiest person in the world. In the next update we'll know the gender of the baby. Thank you so much for all your support. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	7. Week 14

**Wednesday**

"Close your eyes!" Alex had covered them with a towel so even if she opened them she wouldn't see anything.

"They are closed Alex. Let me see please. I don't like surprises. Not even at Christmas." They were carefully exiting their room, his hands in Jo's shoulders leading her to the stairs. When they arrived there he took his hands out of her shoulders and leaned in to whisper to her ear. "I promise you'll like this surprise" he kissed her cheek and scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" she put her arms around his neck and let out a laugher.

"I can't let you walk downstairs with your eyes closed. That's not safe. You could fall." Alex carried her bridal style to the living room. He put her on her feet next to their small Christmas tree and took the towel off her eyes. She saw two big suitcases and opened her mouth. She pointed to them with her left hand.

"Those are… really big." Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We're going to need them." He kissed her cheek and slowly pulled away from her.

"What? Wait… How?" Jo suspected where this was going and she really liked it.

"Look under the tree." She did and she found a red envelope. "Oh my god Alex! Is this…" She opened the envelope and found two plane tickets to Paris. "We- we are going to Paris?" He wrapped his arms around her and rested her forehead in hers. "If you are OK with that yes. I already talk to Mer. We have both a month off work. So, this is my plan: Today we go to Meredith's house to celebrate Christmas. Tomorrow we go to the OB/GYN and find out the baby's gender and the day after that we take a plane to Europe and stay there for a month. We deserve holidays together and when the baby comes we won't be able to have them. And then when we get back we can start to stress about furniture, paint and baby clothes. Do you like my plan?"

Jo was wordless, amazed. Wondering how Alex could know her that well. She had been thinking about holidays with him since she realized she was pregnant. "Yes, I do. I love your plan." She leaned in to kiss him softly and then pulled apart. "You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you."

"And you are a decent girlfriend."He kissed her forehead.

"Only decent? May I remind you who's carrying your baby?" She smiled at him. She knew he was kidding.

"Ok, you're the most beautiful, independent badass girlfriend ever."He kissed her softly. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all sitting in Meredith's living room floor about to open their presents Alex was playing with little Bailey ,who was six months old, while Zola was in Jo's lap singing patty cake. Meredith, Derek, Owen and Cristina were staring at them from the couch. Meredith tried to drop it but she couldn't avoid saying what was on her mind in that moment.

"You're going to be amazing as parents" both Jo and Alex looked up from the baby they were holding and stared at her, for them it was hard to believe what she said, they both had assumed they weren't going to be good parents and that they were just going to give their best and take care of their baby like they'd have liked people to take care of them when they were children. Jo blinked twice and asked:

"Are you serious?" Meredith laughed at her comment.

"Of course, I am. Look how you are with Bailey and with Zola. They love you. You are their favorite Aunt and Uncle" when she said that Cristina slapped her arm "I'm sorry Cristina but you have to share the title now. Look at how cute they four look. You are both very good with children." She pointed at them with her hand.

"Meredith, this means a lot for us, you know. I don't know Alex but wasn't really sure if I'd be a good mother. Thank you." She looked at Alex now waiting for what he was going to say.

"Thanks Mere, you're a great mother and you're my best friend… or whatever" Both Meredith and Jo laughed while Cristina complained again "Hey, what about me Evil Spawn?"

"I love you too Cristina." They all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thursday**

They were again in the OB/GYN waiting to be called; they were both more relaxed this time. Now the first trimester was over there were much less risks and they knew it. They were excited too; they were going to know the gender of their baby.

When they called them, they both rushed into doctor's practice. She greeted them with a smile and asked Jo to sit on the chair, she did and Alex sat right next to her holding her right hand with both of his.

The woman spread the gel in Jo's belly and looked at the monitor. When she found the baby she smiled and turned the monitor so they could watch.

"You're going o have a girl." They both smiled. Alex squeezed Jo's hand, not to show him support but to show her how happy he was.

"It seems you're not going o be the only lady in my life anymore." When he said that you laughed, she was incredibly happy. She couldn't help it, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "No, I won't. But I'm happy. I love you both. You don't know how much I love you."

He held her against him, smiling. "I know how much you love us because is exactly how much I love you. You're my princesses. I'm the happiest man in the Earth. " he kissed her softly and pulled apart "What color are we going to paint the nursery? Pink?"

"Shut up Jerk, you promised me the nursery wasn't going to be pink."

"We'll talk about that when we come back from Paris." He said that and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my god. Paris. I had forgotten about that. Do you know how much I love you for that?"

He smiled and asked her "I love you too princess. Only for that?"

"I love you for everything jerk."

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews they make me really happy. I'm so sorry for the late update. This chapter is longer, maybe you can forgive me. Don't hate me please. I promise I'll update sooner next time. Please read and review. You're the best readers ever!


	8. Week 19

**Week 18**

She was in in the kitchen, preparing breakfast as quietly as possible so she didn't wake up Alex. He'd been on call last night and he had just got home three hours ago. It was Jo's free day so she planned to spend it cuddling in the couch with a blanket and a bowl of ice cream. She was leading towards there when she heard a knock, she ran to the door as fast as her almost five months of pregnancy allowed her so the person in the other side of the door wouldn't have to knock again and risk waking up Alex. She opened the door to a tall blonde she hadn't seen before and you could read in her expression she didn't expect Jo to open that door.

"Is Meredith here? Who-who are you?" The blonde voice reflected her obvious confusion.

Jo blinked twice and answered. "No she moved like a year ago… Wait. You are standing in my doorway and knocked my door. Who are you?"

"So Meredith finally sold the house. Are you the new owner?" The blonde seemed to understand better the situation now.

"Well, technically the house is not mine but yes, Alex bought it a year ago. Who are you?" Jo looked at the woman who seemed to know Meredith and probably Alex.

"I'm sorry; I'm Izzie, Izzie Stevens. When you said Alex it was Alex like in Alex Karev?"

"Yeah, Alex Karev. And you are his ex-wife?" When the woman nodded Jo was unsure whether she should let her in or punch her in the face. She decided the first option was safer but she promised herself that if Alex seemed sad or hurt after talking to her she'd kill that blonde. She stepped back so Izzie could get into the house and looked at her. "Alex is upstairs sleeping. I'll wake him up. Wait in the living room. You know where it is, right?"

"Yes, I'll wait there." Jo directed one last look to the blonde and went upstairs to wake him up, worried of how this situation would end up, she sat next to him in the bed and squeezed his shoulder."Alex, wake up." He opened his eyes and when he looked at her a grin appeared in his face. He sat up, cupped her face with his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips; then he placed a hand in her belly and looked into Jo's eyes. "How are my girls today?"

She smiled and pressed her forehead to hi "We're good. I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you up so soon"

He smiled at her and kissed her again "Don't worry. I'm glad you did. This way I can spend the day with you." She smiled and pulled apart. She had to tell him this.

"Alex… Izzie is here." He looked at her surprised, without fully believing what she was saying.

"What?! Izzie. My ex-wife?!"

"Yes, I can ask her to leave if you want. I just thought you'd want to talk to her. You both deserve closure. Well, you deserve closure; she deserves to be punched in the face." He laughed with the last part.

"I can't hit girl. That's not Ok. Do you mind going down there while I get dressed?" She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him one last time and said:

"You don't have to punch her, I can do it. Don't worry, I'll go downstairs with her and try not to kill her. I love you."

"You can't imagine how lucky I am to have you. I love you. You and our baby are the best things that have ever happened to me."He smiled at her "Now, I thank Izzie for leaving. Thanks to her I have you. So yeah, she hurt me. But now I'm with you and that's what matters. When I go downstairs I'll tell her how much I love you and how happy I am to be the future father of our girl. That's it. In case you were worried." He walked to where she was and hugged her close, resting his head on top of hers.

"I wasn't worried. I trust you." She rested her head in his chest and stayed there for a second and then pulled apart. "Now I'm going downstairs. Your ex-wife is waiting for me."

Jo walked downstairs and found Izzie standing in front of their fireplace, staring at the photos in their wall. There were a few of them of Alex and her in Seattle, others of them in the Eiffel Tower and some at Meredith's house holding the Shepherd-Grey children. Jo smiled at her politely and offered her hand. When the blonde stroke she saw a ring in her finger.

"I'm Jo. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Jo. You two seem very happy. Are those children yours?"

"We are very happy. No they're Meredith's. We don't have children… yet." Jo put her hand in her belly and caressed it softly.

"I'm happy for you, guys. How far along are you? Meredith has children?! I never thought that'd happen."

"Thank you. I'm 18 weeks. She has two wonderful babies, Zola and Bailey. They're adorable." Talking about the babies she remembered she had promised Meredith the day before that she and Alex would babysit for her that day. "Meredith's children. Crap!"

Alex was walking downstairs with a confused expression in his face. "What happens with Meredith's children? Are Zo and Bailey ok?" he didn't even looked at Izzie; he was worried about her niece and nephew.

Jo looked at him and nodded "They're fine. It's just… I promised Meredith we would take care of them today. She must be about to come."

"That's Ok. It's not a problem." He approached her and kissed the top of her head.

"I just thought you'd want some privacy." She pointed at Izzie when she said that.

"Izzie! I had forgotten about her."In that moment he looked at the woman, who was staring at them. He walked towards her and hugged her quickly "How are you? You? Are you cured?"

Izzie smiled at him surprised of him not hating her and being friendly. "Yeah, I'm cancer free. And I'm married. We have two babies. We adopted them in China."

"That's great… Jo and I are going to have a baby girl." Izzie's answered was silenced by a knock in the door.

"That must be Meredith. You guys stay here. I'll go." Jo lead to the door, followed by Alex and Izzie who had decided to ignore her; Alex wanting to see his niece and nephew and Izzie wanting to see Meredith and meet her kids. Jo opened the door and Zola jumped to her arms.

"Aunt Jo, Aunt Jo" Jo lifted from the ground and hugged her close.

"How's my girl Zo?" Zola kissed Jo's cheek and asked "I'm good. I'm good. How's my cousin? Is she going to be born soon?" Zo looked over Jo's shoulder looking for her uncle when she saw Izzie, immediately the little girl hid her face in her Aunt's neck, pointed at the woman with her finger and whispered to Jo's ear "Who's that girl?"

"She's a Mommy an Uncle Alex's friend. She came to visit."

When Zola pointed at her Meredith noticed Izzie, too focused in her children before to acknowledge her presence. The blonde smiled at Meredith but the other woman didn't react. Izzie tried again.

"I always thought I was going to be your children's Aunt Izzie."

Jo didn't let Meredith speak, she put Zola on the ground and took Bailey from his mother's arms and say:

"We three are going to play in the living room so you can talk here."

"No, there is nothing to talk about. You left. You left us. You were our family and abandoned all of us. Maybe Alex forgave you but I didn't. You can't come back and ask us to be your friends again. I'm glad you are ok Izzie but I don't want you in my life. I have to go to work." And with that Meredith left leaving Alex and Izzie in a silence, until she broke it, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't want to hurt you. You guys were my family."

Alex put a hand in her shoulder "Well, you did. You hurt me and you hurt Mer. But the pain was worth it because I met Jo and she's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I'm very happy you are ok but I don't want you back in my life either." Izzie smiled softly and said:

"I understand. I'm happy for you Alex. You're going to be a great father." After that she turned to leave.

"I'm sure you're a great mother. Bye Izzie." He closed the door after she left and lead to the living room where Jo was sitting on the ground playing with the babies. When Zola watched him she stood up and ran towards him.

"Uncle, Uncle" He lifted her from the ground and turned over himself; then he pulled her closer and started placing kisses all over her face.

"How's my favorite niece?" The girl clapped and said. "I'm good. We're playing with my toys Do you want to play with us?"

"Of course I want to play with you." He placed the girl back on the floor, sat next to Jo and put his arm around her waist. She rested her head in his shoulder and whisper so Zola, who was handing a doll to her brother, didn't hear them.

"How was it? Are you ok?" he turned to kiss the top of her head again and told her

"It was good. I told her I was happier than ever and that I was happy for her; then I told her that I didn't want her in my life again."

Jo smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Ok."

She smiled at Zola when she approached them with a tiara for Alex and clapped when he leaned in to make easier for the girl to put it on his head.

Jo laughed and asked "Who's the princess now?"

He smiled back and kissed her for a few seconds gaining a disgusted look from Zola " It's still you princess"

A/N: Thank you so much for all our reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update but this one is the longest chapter so maybe you can forgive me. I introduced Izzie. What do you think about that? Please tell me your opinions in the reviews and if there is something you want to happen in the story PM me and I'll see what I can do. Sorry if I made grammatical mistakes but English is not my first language. I love you, guys. Please read and review.


	9. Week 21

**Tuesday**

Jo was laying on the couch her hands in her basket ball sized belly ignoring completely the TV.

"C'mon kick. I know you can. You have two big legs. Kick. It's not that difficult. Give me something to tell your daddy when he arrives home. I know you're in there, I can feel you moving. I'm asking you to kick stubborn tiny human. You're as obstinate as your father right? I bet you'll kick for the first time while we have sex."

In that moment Alex entered the room, she hadn't heard his key before, she was too focused on her chat with the baby.

"Who are you going to have sex with?" She sat up to make room for him on the couch.

"With you stupid. And then she will kick." Alex sat next to her and put his arm in her shoulders. He looked at her with concern.

"Are you worried?" She nodded softly.

"In my book of med school said the mother was able to star feeling the baby kicking between weeks 16 and 22. We're in week 21. And she hasn't kicked. Maybe she has a development problem. We should go to the doctor again." When she said that he kissed her forehead and started rubbing her arm.

"That does not mean that she has a development problem. Generally women feel the baby kicking between weeks 16 and 22 but sometimes it happens later and that does not mean the baby is not ok. Besides if it is the first pregnancy it usually takes longer for the mother to feel the first kicking. So don't worry, if in a couple weeks you still haven't felt anything we can go to the OB/GYN, ok?"

"Ok." After saying that she sat on his lap and started placing kisses in his jaw and neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Provoking her. Shut up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday**

Her pregnancy hadn't stopped Jo to work as many hours as the rest of residents if not more. She was the favorite of all the attendings so her OR time was a lot compared with the rest. Alex and her were about to enter their patient's room to prepare the patient they were going to perform surgery on when she felt the baby kicking softly.

"Oh my god, Alex" when he turned around she reached for his hand, forgetting about the patient and her family who were looking at them. She put his hand in her belly and waited until the baby kicked again. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"She kicked Alex. She kicked." Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around Jo. He put his lips in her ear and whispered. "See? She's ok" Jo put her arms around his neck and rested her head in his chest. "She's ok. Our baby is ok."

"Of course she is. She has Karev genes." When he said that Jo pulled apart and slapped his arm.

"You were being all sweet and you have just ruined it." He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You love me even when I'm a jerk"

"You're lucky that I do." That was the moment the patient's mother decided to force them to acknowledge their present by fake-coughing. Jo jumped when the woman did that and looked around her ashamed.

"Mmm… eh… Doctor Karev. Do you want me to explain Lizzie's parents the procedure?"

"That's a good idea… Doctor Wilson."

She was about to start talking about the surgery when the little girl in the bed interrupted her.

"Are you two married?"

Jo smiled at the girl and answered "No we're not."

"No? But you're going to have a baby." Lizzie's voice was full of curiosity.

Alex walked towards Jo and put his arm around her shoulders and looked at the girl: "We are not married Lizzie. But we love each other and I want to spend the rest of my life of my life with her". He looked down at Jo now, talking to her "I want to make you as happy as you have made me. Until I met you I was afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away; but then you came in with your beautiful smile and your sassy attitude and I couldn't help falling in love with you; giving you my heart and each time I look at you I can only see all those things I fell in love with. I want to be the one who makes you smile everyday and be there for you when the bad memories haunt you. I want to be the one you rely on in the hard times. I want to be the one that eases your pain. I want to protect you from everything.. I want to do all those things for you… forever. I want to be your husband. And I hope you want the same thing." During the whole speech he was staring directly into her eyes and when he looked up at Lizzie and then back at her he saw tears in her eyes.

Jo smiled in her tears, put her hand in his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"Yes, I do. I want to be your wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Alex leaned in to kiss her quickly and then looked back at the girl in the bed. "See Lizzie? We're practically married."

XXXXXX

Jo was about to enter the lab when Alex intercepted her, holding her wrist softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she smiled at him at kissed him quickly.

"Tired."In that moment he remembered that she had been working for at least 48 eight hours straight and he didn't think it twice before starting walking towards an on call room, dragging her with him.

He entered, with her following him, and locked the door. She looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing? I was going to run some labs for Meredith."

"She can wait, how long have you being without seeping?" Jo looked at him wanting to tell him she could take care of herself but stopped when she saw the truly concerned expression in his face. "I… took a nap… thirty hours ago but one of my stupid interns woke me up." He walked to the bed and laid there, waiting for her to do the same thing; patting the spot next to him. She followed him and laid next to him, her head resting in his chest and started talking.

"My shift ended like twelve hours ago, I was looking for an on call room to get some sleep before going home when Meredith asked me if I wanted to scrub in on her cool tumor surgery, and of course I said yes" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Just try to sleep. When we wake up we can go home together. I love you" When she spoke again her voice sounded slow and tired.

"I had a beautiful dream while I was taking a nap. We got married. In a hospital room. It was perfect. It was us." When he said that he hugged her close.

"It wasn't exactly a wedding more like a marriage proposal but it was real. And I consider myself your husband. I want to be a good husband for you Jo. And I want to be a good father for our daughter."

"You are the best husband I could ask for. I love you."

A/N: This took more than I had expected and I'm so sorry. This is not how I had things planned to happen but I had this idea and I couldn't help writing it. I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reviewing, especially those people who review in every chapter; you can't imagine how much your sweet words mean for me. Thanks for reading, I love you all. Please review!


End file.
